Red Arrow (Connor Hawke)
History Connor, as a child, was picked on because of his mixed heritage (1/4 Korean, 1/4 African American, 1/2 Caucasian). As a child, Connor fought back and had a volatile temper. His mother was unsure what to do with him. The only legacy he carried was what his mother had told him about his father, the hero known as the Green Arrow. She let him know that he was the illegitimate son of Oliver Queen and that she had loved his father. Connor kept and read everything he could about his father. His single mother, Sandra Moonday Hawke had to find work and had difficulty raising Connor. Young Connor Hawke had problems being picked on by other students because of his mixed heritage. So Connor's mother decided to sign the papers allowing Connor to attend the same monastery that Oliver fled to for a brief time years before called the Ashram Monastery in the Napa Valley. Connor had requested to attend and asked his mother to let him go when he was thirteen years old. Moonday agreed. Master Jansen, the same monk who would helped Oliver, raised Connor for the next five years in the Ashram. Through his schooling and training at the monastery, Connor spent all his efforts in becoming a student of Zen Buddhist philosophy, a master of Aikido, and a kyudo archer. Still, as he tried to put all worldly thoughts out of his head, he still had a secret passion being a fan of his father's exploits and read every article, comic, and magazine based on his father's life and also keeping scrapbooks. One time, Master Jansen caught Connor reading a HEROES magazine featuring Green Arrow and knew that would be in Connor's destiny to follow in his fathers footsteps. Later, after a troubled time in his career as Green Arrow, Oliver Queen decided to leave Seattle after Black Canary I (Dinah Lance) had left him for good due to the fact of Oliver's unfaithfulness. Oliver Queen wanted to shed himself again and headed to the Ashram Monastery on a journey he once had gone before over a decade ago. Oliver lost the costume again as Green Arrow , shaved his head, van dyke beard and concentrated on finding himself and finding some sort of inner peace. Surprisingly, what Oliver found instead was a young man named Connor Hawke. Unknown to Oliver at the time, this was his son. During his six month stay, Oliver would teach Connor aspects of himself, his beliefs, his thoughts on the role needed to be the "hero" Green Arrow and he would become his friend. Ollie was his roomate and looked after this kid in the monastery who was having problems with some archery and philosophical points. Unfortunately one day about six months after Ollie had re-enterd the monastery, an assassin came looking to kill Oliver Queen. With the help of Connor, they defeated the assassin who committed suicide so Oliver Queen wanted to investigate who was still after him. He figured Eddie Fyers may help. Connor persuaded Ollie to allow him to travel with him. The two of them wandered together for some time, met up with Eddie Fyers, and had a few adventures out together. Still, during this entire time, Connor was waiting for the right time to tell Ollie that he was his son. Unfortunately, Parallax (Hal Jordan) got a hold of Oliver first and informed him that Connor was Ollie's son. This sent Ollie over the edge because he thought Connor was plotting something against him. Oliver confronted Connor and they departed on bad terms. But before Oliver and Connor could really sort things out, Oliver was killed in an explosion as he was in the role again as Green Arrow, attempting to save Metropolis from a terrorist group who were going to explode a mutagenic bomb. (Oliver's body was never found leading Connor to think that his father could be possibly alive, but since, has put those thoughts away and has carried on thinking in his mind that his father has died). Connor continued to travel with one of his father's former allies, Eddie Fyres, accompanied at times by Connor's martial arts mentor Master Jansen, as he tried to find his place not only in the hero world, but also in the legacy of Green Arrow. Akin to the friendship between his father and Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Connor became quick friends with the new Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner), who himself was struggling to live up to a legacy. Connor also met Black Canary II (Dinah Laurel Lance), Ollie's former and longtime romantic interest, who gave him one of Ollie's old bows, which Connor would use from then on. (However, the news that the Ollie was dead would send Black Canary, who was already suffering from a string of misfortunes – loss of income from the destruction of her florist shop and the loss of her superhuman ability – into a despair which would only be ended by her association with Oracle.) Besides making friends, he also came face to face with Lady Shiva, said to be the deadliest assassin in the world, and was able to fight her almost to a stand-still, making him one of the very few to have survived battle with her. Connor also applied for membership in the JLA, taking his father's place. On what would be his second interview, he single-handedly saved the League from the hands of the Key. Connor defeated the Key's robots using his father's old trick arrows since his own were destroyed. In the end, he knocked out the Key using the famous boxing glove arrow, and was accepted as a member of the League.1 He would later be used by Batman as a "traitor" in the League in a ploy to defeat Lex Luthor's Injustice Gang. Connor would leave the League afterward, feeling he was better suited for the street-level work, and out of his element in the epic adventures of the Justice League of America, although he did remain on reserve status. Eddie Fyres and he would then return for a time to the ashram where Connor was raised, although they both often returned to the outside world, aiding Robin, Spoiler and Batgirl. When Ollie returned from the dead, Connor left the ashram and tracked him down. Connor and Ollie moved in together in Star City. The two live with Mia Dearden, a former prostitute that Ollie has taken in and trained as his new sidekick Speedy. Since returning to the superhero life, Connor has been wounded seriously twice, once by the villain called Onomatopoeia and once by Constantine Drakon, but he continues in his hero role. He is the voice of reason for Ollie, and the two have since formed a real father-son relationship. Recently he spent time on the Marshall Islands with his father and Mia recovering from his injuries, as well as honing his skills in the martial arts. After the events of Infinite Crisis, Connor is revealed in Teen Titans v3, #34 (2006) to be on an island with Mia Dearden and Oliver Queen as Ollie trains for his return to Star City. Connor takes Dinah's adoptive daughter Sin to a safe location at Oliver's request. Connor later appears with the Black Canary on the cover of Green Arrow/Black Canary #1, due on October 10th, 2007, set after the events of The Green Arrow/Black Canary Wedding Special. Powers and Abilities Powers * Accelerated Healing: Due to the genetic machinations of Doctor Sivana, Connor Hawke now has an accelerated healing factor, and a higher resistance to pain. He can withstand the impact of multiple gunshots to the chest with minimal injury. * Clairvoyance: Connor's zen training has endowed him with the gift of vision. Although he seldom demonstrates this craft, he once received a vision that informed him that his father, Oliver Queen, was actually alive when he had believed him dead. Green Arrow (Volume 3) #10 Abilities Master Kyudo Archer: Connor is an extraordinary fine archer, a student of the Kyudo Discipline, though not as proficient as his father, the first Green Arrow (Oliver Queen). Martial Arts Master: Connor is also a martial arts master and is able to duplicate the skill of others. Connor has been trained in Japanese martial arts and is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant. Has been trained in blind fighting. :Akido Master: Connor is an Aikido Disciple which utilizes a method of unarmed self-defense which encourages a discipline and a nonviolent attitude. Through Aikido, Connor's dexterity and stength comes from the suppleness in his practice which uses a rhythmic good posture, perception, and coordination. In Aikido, Connor uses an opponent's force by bringing it into his own circle, neutralizing aggressive action by gaining control of the attacker. Strength *Normal, though on the high end of the scale from all his training. Weaknesses *None Known Paraphernalia Equipment: None known. Transportation: None known. Weapons: *Custom-made Bow *Trick Arrows *Fighting Blades: he has also been shown to use small blades *Ninja Stars Notes *The character of Connor Hawke was created by writer Kelly Puckett and artist Jim Aparo in Green Arrow 0. He was later fleshed out in large part by Chuck Dixon. Trivia *Connor was at one time portrayed with a darker skin tone due to his mixed heritage. *Connor did not learn how to drive a car until Roy Harper taught him in Green Arrow 31 (Vol 3). Links *http://en.dcdatabaseproject.com/Connor_Hawke_%28New_Earth%29 Category: Characters Category:Justice League Members